The Complete List of PPC Fiction
='History'= Maintained by Araeph, the Complete List of PPC Fiction indexes a list of all Spin-offs and other PPC related stories. If it is not up-to-date, please leave a comment on the List telling Araeph what needs to be added (or deleted, in the case of a dead link). It is the sister list of the List of Everything PPC. It may be found here. The Complete List of PPC Fiction has since been copied to the Wiki. To ensure a back-up, the livejournal list will continued to be updated, but probably not as frequently. ='Updates to the List'= Any Agent may update a mission count, introduce a new spin-off, or make a note about a particular series. A few reminders, however: *Although this list is organized by department, this is not a list of departments. We have that already. In fact, you will find that many departments and divisions are missing, either because the department has written no stories (e.g. Department of Mary Sue Experiments), is not the predominant department in any one PPC story (e.g. Medical Department), or has links that no longer work. A department may even have a website, but it should not be featured here if there isn't so much as a prologue written yet. *The entries should be titled after the agents who star in them, mostly because more than one story has the same title, especially in the Department of Mary Sues. *To help readers navigate, a chapter count is included beside each series. The count applies to chapters without actual missions (interludes, prologues, etc.), as long they are more than just forewords and have actual PPC-related stuff in them. PPC stories with a 0 feature prominently in other stories, but have not been written about exclusively. *Stories with a new mission count (updated within the last month) should have the number in red. *Stories that are new (created within the last month) should have a green NEW! tag. ='Index of PPC Fiction'= It’s often said in the mission logs that the PPC has a high turnover rate. This is truer than you might know. The sad fact is, one-fourth of all agents quit after a single mission, and two-thirds quit after three or fewer. Out of 122 series with active links, only 21 of them have five or more chapters, and only five have 10 or more. (So far, the only spin-offs to meet The Original Series' 20-chapter mark are IndeMaat's Agents Allison and Tasmin and Trojanhorse and Paddlebrains's Agents Trojie and Pads.* ) So, a word to the wise…before joining the PPC as an agent, make sure that you can stand a high quantity of stress and/or psychological trauma! Department of Mary Sues Lord of the Rings/Tolkien *The Original Series - Agents Jay and Acacia (25) *Agent Laurie (1) *Agents Amy and Brent (2) *Agent Nath (7) *Agents Kazra and Rich (3) *Agents Kwennyfer and Jane (1) *Agents Krishna and Serenity (4) *Agents Aerilyn and Zera (4) *Agents Twain and Jeanlily (3) *Agents Hal and Chana (2) *Agents Jaz and Tick (2) *Agents Kage and Sakira (1) *Agents Emma and Kate (1) *Agents Fireblade and Keitaro (3) *Agents Ilarian and Vaniela (6) *Agents Scarg Marison and April (1) *Agents Jaster and Threnody (4) *Agent Jasper (2) *Agents Shada and Thalia (2) *Agents Cheery and Fish (1) *Agents Sarah and Alana (4) *Agents Anne and Kate (9) *Agents Caitlin and Sidh (1) *Agents Rose Thorn and Night Shade (2) *Agents Rebecca and Isabelle (3) *Agents Staff Elf and Laire (1) *Agents Tia Giltine and Car'rok (4) *Agents Krissy and Mae (1) *Agents Mackenzie and Nate (4) *Agents Cassie and Nat(3) Anime/Manga *Agents Teena and WyldeHorse (2) *Kowareta and Risei [Yu Yu Hakusho ] (2) *Agents Gunny and Wayne (8) *Agents Cygna and Janet (2) * Agents Sarah and Light (4) *Agents Karasunaki, Mariella, Matabei Shiganori, and Vania Gabriev (8) *Agents Laih and Mimarhan (3) *Agents Drake and Naomi (4) *Agents Tenki and Branch (1) *Agents Tirsaer and Ryni (4) Black Jewels *Agents Tamry and Angel (1) Bleach *Agents Kana and Cerrin (2) Doctor Who/Torchwood *Agents Karma and Nemia (4) *Agents Tasmin and Emma (16) Eclectic Subdivision of Advanced Species *Aegis, Entropy, Iodin, Kern and Logan (2) Freelance *Agents Maria Falcone and Crispin Reed (2) *Agents Miah Arthur and Cali Still (3) NEW! *Agents Katrina and Samuel (4) *Agents Kitty Callahan and Alec Trevelyan (3) NEW! Full Metal Alchemist *Agents Salix and Tanya Davies (1) Golden Sun *Agent Rob (8) Harry Potter *Agents Ekwy and Milano with intern Nea (3) *Agents Melissa and BriRi (2) *Agents Polaris and Aria (3) *Agents Magnolia Grey and Myfanwy (1) *Agents Hunter and Ronda (3) *Agents Wren and Lemon (2) *Agents Shae and Jo (1) *Agents Laburnum and Foxglove (6) *Agents Eve and Tothero (1) His Dark Materials *Agents Chelsea and Allie (4) Jossverse/ Buffyverse *Agents Rhysdux and Honorificus (6) Labyrinth *Agents Star and Annalas (1) Legacy of Kain *Agents Martin and Mira (1) The Matrix *Agents Achren and Obsidian (2) Mossflower *Agents Shay Williams and Rena Chang (4) Now transferred to Floaters! Narnia *Agents Mika Sachiho and Kei Azumi (2) *Agents Tawaki and Nick (5) Moved! Niven *Agents Kirsten and Tyler (8) Phantom of the Opera *Agents Regina and Berou (2) *Agents Gammut and Debris (1) Pirates of the Caribbean *Agents Jira Foley and Schmuckleigh (5) *Agents Gallowglass and Lena Montrose (1) *Agents Lothy and Rowyn (5) Pride and Prejudice *Agents Will and Miriam (1) Shadowlands *Agents Colleen and Twitch (2) Star Wars *Agents Turik and Tara (1) Sub-Department of Rare Fandoms *Agents Loren Blue and Amelia Hayward (4) *Agents Lócë and Infinity (2) *Allison and Tasmin (40, though 3 solomissions by Allison) NEW! *Allison and Steve (5) Tamora Pierce *Agents Kyra and Tormod (1) Troy *Agents Claire and Alison (1) Valdemar/Mercedes Lackey Agents Ryannaenthallia and Kestra Vethry (1) Wheel of Time * Agents Louise and Roger (1) X-Men *Agents Sally and Cille (2) Zelda Division *Agents Kara and Moni (2) Bad Roleplay Department *Agents Halley and Talia (2) Department of Angst *Agents Montbretia Tornquist and Lasa Nara (2) Department of Author Correspondence *Agents Ella and Claudia (7) Department of Bad Parody Troll Division *Agent Saphie Ellings (1) Department of Bad Slash Lord of the Rings/Tolkien *Agents Luxury and Sean (0) *Agent Thals and Aral (1) Harry Potter *Agents Dee and Milask (3) Freelance *Agents Trojanhorse and Paddlebrains (43) *Agents Dana Trent and Tarian Toran (1) Bad Het *Agents Gypsy Roberts and Katie Cray (1) Mpreg *Agents Oscar Henson and Iza (4) Department of Fictional Psychology *Case Files for Agents (7) 8/31/09 Department of Floaters *Agent Nytbloomer (1) *Agent Ginger (2) *Agents Erin Mirestone and Maralys Deeppockets (1) *Agent Rez and Agent Flip (2) *Agents Death and Random (3) *Team Phoenix (5) *Agents Jicky and Jet (3) *Agents Kilauea and Sydney (3) *Agents Twiggy, Scorpia and Brittany (2) *Agents Suicide and Ithalond (7) *Agents Tawaki and Tangara (13) *Agents Constance and Steve (2) *Agents Shay Williams and Rena Chang (1) *Agents Branwen and Sophie (1) *Agent Manx and Shadow (1) *Agents Rael and Miriam (2) *Agent Murtagh and Titus (4) *Agents Archer and Sabbat (3) *Agents July and Library (11) *Agents Sara and Zach (1) *Agents Chliever and Winston (8) *Agent Rose/Ross (3) *Agents Nadine and Jodi (1) Special Operations Division *Agents Skuld Taipan and Cassiopeia Orange (1) Department of Geographical Aberrations *Agents Dafydd and Selene (16) *Agents Narto and Louise (7) *Agents Takua and Jareth (1) Department of Implausible Crossovers *Agents Meg and Will (2) *Agents Supernumerary and Ilraen (3) *Agents Key and Hawthorne (1) Department of Improbabilities *Agents Alec Troven and Verra Rose (6) Department of Intelligence *Agent Architeuthis (5) Department of Internal Security Department of Internal Affairs *Agents Dúros Black and Irvine (1) **Due to the closing of Geocities, these stories are no longer available. Department of Internal Operations *Agents Justin, Peter Piper, and Nita Kerys (3) Department of Misplaced Flora and Fauna *Agent Mel and Joe (4) Originally 5; one mission was lost after the website shut down. Department of Multiple Offenses *Agents Nenya Gabriel and Rosie Cotton Bomull (4) Department of Personnel *Agent Quen (0) Department of Sufficiently Advanced Technology *Makes-Things, Department Secretary Tess, Agent Dann (4) *Agent Tyler (1) **Since the demise of GeoCities, the above stories have been moved here. AV Division *Agents Frenchie and Adam (2) Department of Technical Errors *Agents Mara and Isaiah (17) Department of Temporal Offenses *Agents Tawaki and Melpomene (18) 9/16/09 Department of WTF *Agents Mortic Wentway and Elanor Laison (4) Disturbing Acts of Violence Department(DAVD) Lord of the Rings/Tolkien *Agent Dour K (2) Jossverse *Agent Ginmar (7) SIELU(Special Interdepartmental Elven Languages Unit) *Agent Lambda (2) *Agents Elanor and Megan (2) Department of Character Protective Services *Old DCPS (LotR) *New version of DCPS (5) * List of Protectors **Agent Tweed - Denethor **Agent Pythia - Legolas **Agents Alex & SilentStep - Boromir **Agent Eohric – Peredhil Section – Elrond, El Twins, Celebrian **Agent Millie - Thranduil **Agent Jiri & Feathers - Faramir **Agent Kaitlyn & Chelsea - Pippin/Merry **Agent Erin - Peredhil Section – El Twins **Agent Kara - Gimli **Agent BriRi - Eowyn & Eomer **Agents Katie & Wallace - Aragorn **Agent Alia - Haldir **Agents Swampy & Katrina - Celeborn **Agent Amandalyn - Arwen **Agent Jon - Gollum and Ents **Agent Thalia - Samwise **Agent R. Eaves - Gandalf **Agent Quen - Glorfindel **Agent Mica - The Nine Nazgul **Agent Hawkelf- Elros **Agent Spick - Sauron **Agent Monday – Silm Section Coordinator **Agent Jo - Silm Section **Agent Nin Brandt - Silm Section **Special Agent Lambda – Elf Foster Home **Special Agent Ringil – Smiter of Abusive Gits **Agents Veridian Green and Stevius - Narnia Film RPF (4) Miscellaneous PPC Writings *Suedom Andy and Saphie *The Lands of Midlearth DDR Freak *Ashes to Glory Yukai na Itazura *Canon Nursery School Ekwy *The Next Generation Oracle *Origins of the PPC Huinesoron *The Playscript Huinesoron *The Playscript: Episode II Huinesoron *The Playscript: Episode III Huinesoron *The PPC Radio Play **Part I **II **III Huinesoron, Julyflame, Sara *Misadventures of Jaycacia Huinesoron *The Reorganisation Huinesoron and Vemi *Cra shing Down Huinesoron *PPC: The Musical Ekwy *PPC Songs Huinesoron *PPC Songs and Carols The Boarders *PPC Holiday Songbook The Boarders *Official PPC Songbook Ella Darcy *Temple of Greyladybast Huinesoron *PPC General Store Leto Haven (Wraith squadron) *Cafeteria Workers M'rrahr and Gwen Hawkelf *PPC Poems Blayze Note: No MSTs, litmus tests, Mary Sue parodies, etc. are included. "Floaters" department agents are those that have tackled Mary Sues in multiple fandoms, whether or not they specifically stated that they are floaters. * = Huinesoron's "The Reorganisation" does have 20 chapters, but it is a story about Headquarters history, and doesn't contain any missions per se. Similarly, Andy and Saphie's "Suedom" contains 27 chapters, but the story involves only theoretical badfic. Last Updated: 7/27/08 Category:Lists Category:Websites